


It's going to hurt

by Clockwork



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar uses illusions and abilities to give Suresh everything he could want. Both of the men he loves at the same time.</p><p>Dub con. Slash. M/M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to hurt

His hands weren't gentle, not in the least. Nor was the bruising kiss that crushed down on Mohinder's mouth. It was cruel, a twisted sort of kiss that was all teeth and tongue, violent as a kiss might be. The other man writhed, bucked for his freedom, yet it only worked to fuel Sylar's lust as the dark hunger within demanded more. He'd learned things in his time with Mohinder, away from everyone, with Maya and Alejandro. There was more power than the evolved abilities he collected and coveted.

There was the power of anger, of fighting, of coupling and connecting. There was this. This power that fed the hunger as surely as the next ability, as killing and taking. It was another sort of death, another form of taking what he felt was rightfully his. Even if Mohinder only had desire, for now, to surrender to another.

"Sylar, stop! Think..." But it was Mohinder that had to think. Think of the right words to stop the other man, of what it would take to win this struggle, rather than lose to the alternate personality of the man he was dating. "Think about Gabriel!"

"What about him,' he demanded, licking the spot beneath Mohinder's ear, tracing his jaw with the sharp ridge of teeth.

"You and I aren't to this point yet. Please. He'll be upset." Mohinder tried to push Sylar away, shock coming over his feature as the man spun him around. Putting his own back to the wall, Sylar cradled Mohinder to his chest...

As Gabriel approached. He moved closer, just lightly pressing himself to Mohinder's chest. "I can share,' Gabriel whispered, fingers splaying over his lover's chest, bunching as he gathered the tank he wore, pulling it over his head.

"Sylar!" His voice was low, warning, dangerously sharp. "I will not be fooled by your illusions. Stop using Gabriel like this!"

"Using him,' the sociopath whispered, licking the shell of Mohinder's ear. "This is what he wants. He asked me to help him do this, to give you this. To give you pure pleasure, both men you love at once."

"I don't..."

"You do,' Gabriel murmured, his lips against Mohinder's. "And we love you. We want you. Tell me you want this,' he whispered, hands trembling as he undid the geneticist's belt, the button of his pants.

Mohinder gasped, eyes wide as his mind raced with the implication, the promise of what was to come. He could feel Sylar's hands on his chest, his stomach, knew the ones sliding inside his boxers weren't technically real. Yet they were Gabriel's, he knew that. Illusion and telekinesis giving him the one thing he thought impossible. The ability to touch and hold Sylar and Gabriel at the same time.

Arching back, he rested his head on Sylar's shoulder, turning his head to seek the other man's mouth even as he felt his slacks slid down his legs. Moaning as he felt Gabriel strip away his shoes and socks, his pants and boxers. Leaving him naked between the two clothed men as hands slid over silken skin, caressing until he was whimpering, soft words begging for more.

"What was that, Mohinder? What do you want him to do?" Sylar's words were sharp, as sharp as his nails over tender skin. But that was not what brought the whine to Mohinder's words. No, it was the slick heat of Gabriel's mouth around him. Suckling, licking, eager and attentive as always. A devoted lover that would give anything for Mohinder's pleasure.

"Fuck me." The words were out of his mouth before he could think. But then, when he did, he knew they were right. Gabriel was everything one could want in a partner. Loyal. Loving. Affectionate. But Sylar was the sort one took as a lover. Wild. Primal. Cruelly sensual. Combined they truly were everything Mohinder had ever dreamt of, yet never allowed himself to voice.

Gabriel moaned around him, hands moving to strip Sylar without losing a beat. A moment later he felt a hard length against his back, Sylar wriggling to press against Mohinder's tightness.

"It's going to hurt,' he whispered, an echo of the past that made Suresh cry out, panic settled over him even as pleasure gripped him. Bucking and writhing, his own movements assisted Sylar and then, with a scream, the man was in him. All three went still.

Silence, not even the suckling of Gabriel's talented mouth. Nothing until Mohinder hung his head, staring down into eyes filled with love. "Do it,' he whispered, pushing back with a wiggle.

Sylar thrust hard, no tenderness to his motions. Just raw, hungry need. A desperation that forced Mohinder deep into Gabriel's mouth. He choked, eyes watering, yet it only seemed to push him on. Hands everywhere, stroking, touching, licking as he held his head still, letting Sylar fuck Mohinder into him. Every stroke rough, a hardness that was softened by tender hands and soft nips.

Intense was not enough, insanity coming closer to what Mohinder felt in that moment. Filled, on fire, fiery need and then his own hips moving as he met every thrust, demanded more of that moist heat. His fingers in Gabriel's hair, lips meeting Sylar's. Caught between them as he always was, yet this time he reveled in it.

Crying out, the sound swallowed by the greediness of Sylar's mouth as Gabriel's own tongue worked over Mohinder's twitching member, sucking him dry. Another thrust, a second and the sociopath was moaning, offering the sound as he emptied himself deep into the man that was now his lover. Shuddering as he pushed Gabriel back, forcing him to splay on the floor as Sylar's teeth found the back of Mohinder's neck. Claiming, possessing as the illusion of Mohinder's lover lay hard and aching on the floor, his lips swollen and his eyes hot with devotion.

"Mine,' Sylar whispered, tasting blood as he bit where a needle had once punctured his own neck. "Both of you,' he snarled, shoving the man in his arms down atop his lover. Smirking, mouth touched with blood, Sylar left the room.

And Mohinder was left wondering which of them was real. Was he?


End file.
